Villager/Gallery
200px-ChildrenTag.png|A group of villager children playing a game of tag. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Two villagers in love. 120px-ChildrenPriestLibrarian.png|A Priest villager child and a Librarian villager child. 120px-2012-02-17_20.01.55.png|A villager "Breeder" 120px-ChildrenVillagers.png|A group of villager children socializing together. VillagerCutOut.png|Villager 2013-07-02_22.30.56.png|A group of zombies trying to convert a villager to a zombie villager. ZVWD2.png|A Zombie Villager holding a block of dirt. 2013-11-20_15.32.29.png 125px-Blacksmith.png|A blacksmith. Unknown-23.jpeg Unknown-22.jpeg 2013-11-25_16.41.09.png 2013-11-25_08.01.28.png|Villagers in a Witch Hut modified by the player. Two villagers breeding in a stormy village.jpg 2013-03-08_14.55.17.png|Baby Villager 2014-01-18_16.43.25.png|An Iron Golem in a village. zombie villagers on a house.jpg|Zombie villagers on a house (with a baby one in armor)|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Villager zomcreepers.jpg|A baby zombie villager near the lava|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Villager Screen shot 2013-08-16 at 6.03.33 PM.png|A zombie villager in a large crater. 2013-12-27_13.53.26.png|A small room crammed with Villagers. villager.gif|Villager Stats Zombie Baby Villager.png|Baby Zombie Villager yW1hK.png|Zombie villager ZombieVillager2.png|Zombie Villagers as of 15w35a and up. ZombieVillager1.png|A librarian Zombie Villager in a desert. Kids.jpg unusedvillager.png|The Unused Angry Villager Texture imagepapabbgff.jpeg|Villager-Zombie villager differences imag725161415541514414.jpeg|Villager with desert village in the background Zombie villager.jpeg|Zombie villager Hurt villager.png|Hurt villager imageaaYya.jpeg|Villager trades Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 10_1_2016 8_12_16 PM.png|Zombie Villager surrounded by Iron Bars Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 10_1_2016 8_13_42 PM.png|Recently cured Villager Villager talking to another villager in his Boeing 717-200 aircraft.png|A villager talking to another one in a player-made structure Villager talking in his aircraft.png|A villager talking in his aircraft.|link=Villager Villager dies.png|A villager in the process of dying. A villager inside of a tank.png|A villager inside a Sandstone building. Two villagers in the cockpit section of the Boeing 717-200.png|The two villagers are inside of the cockpit section of a player-made Boeing 717-200. Cockpit villagers talking to each other while landing their aircraft.png|Two villagers talking in their player-made aircraft Cockpit villagers on the MD-90.png|Two villagers in the cockpit section of the MD-90 Many villagers in one bus.png|Many villagers in one bus A villager inside of DC-9 AS A FLIGHT ATTENDENT.png|A villager inside of the DC-9 A villager in the driver seat of the bus.png|A villager in the driver seat of the bus Villager in MD-90 (Flight Attendent).png|Villager next to the cockpit door of the MD-90 while takeoff Villager next to cockpit door of the MD-90.png|Villager in MD-90 A Zombie Villager.png|Zombie villager (librarian) Villager talking to another.png|A villager talking. One was talking inside of his articulated bus, that was made by the player and the other one is talking outside of the bus. A Villager Inside of Orion V bus #6333.png|A Villager inside of Orion V bus #6333 A villager looking at an Enderman.png|A Villager looking at an Enderman inside of Orion V bus #6333 A villager portrayed as the Flight Attendent near his cabin of the Airbus A321.png|A villager near his airplane cabin portrayed as the Flight Attendent inside of his Airbus A321. Two villagers in The Cockpit Section Of The Airbus A321.png|The two villagers are in the cockpit section of the Airbus A321. A villager inside of the control tower.png|A villager inside of the control tower in LaGuardia Airport Villager in the Jamaica Bus Terminal.png|A villager inside a player-made Jamaica 165 Street Bus Terminal. Siege Villagers.png|Two Villagers that are under siege by Zombies. A Villager in a train.png|A villager in a train. A Villager getting off the train.png|A villager getting off the train. Two villagers inside of the Boeing 717.png|Two villagers inside of the Boeing 717 during night. Two villagers in the cockpit section of the McDonnell Douglas MD-88.png|Two villagers in the cockpit section of the McDonnell Douglas MD-88. Many Villagers In an Orion V CNG.png|Many Villagers in an Orion V CNG 1596 on MTA Long Island Bus. Siege Villagers in the Boeing 717.png|Two villagers in the Boeing 717 during a Siege. A Villager next to an unfinished Boeing 737-800.png|A Villager next to an unfinished Boeing 737-800. Two Villagers exiting the bus.png|Two villagers exting the bus with the rear door open. Paintings, which represent the advertisements of the bus, can be seen in the background. Category:Galleries Category:Mob images